Payback
by cenazgurl
Summary: John Cena caught his girfriend Amy Webber cheating on him. How will he get her back? Who will help him get her back?
1. Default Chapter

_** This chapter is just an intro, it will not be long**_

**_Characters: Trish/Torrie I need you to choose, John Cena, Randy Orton, Eddie Gurerro, Rey mysterio and all the divas, Amy Webber._**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY!**_

_**Intro**_

John had just been arrested because of JBL.

"I cant believe this!" He shouted. He saw something he will never forget and can't forgive. His girlfriend Amy Webber is making out with JBL! How will he get back at her? Who will help him get back at her?

**_ please review and tell me if you want Torrie or Trish_**

**__**


	2. Payback Plan

_**I gotmore reviews for Trish so it will be Trish now, by the way thank you for reviewing **_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Payback Plan **_

_****_

_****_

John had been out of jail (from bale (sorry cant spell it) last night), He was at his hotel and was looking at a raw magazine.

"Who can help me…?" He said to himself. Then he saw a picture of Trish Stratus. Then it hit him. '_I'LL GET TRISH TO HELP ME!' _He thought to himself.

**_Wrestlemania 21 _**

_****_

_****_

When John got there he went to look for Trish.

"She's yours! She has no chance no matter how hard she tries! Shes your bitch"- Lita was cut off by Johns laughter.

"No offence or anything Christy but, you got no chance! You've just been in the WWE for a couple of months! Trish has been here for years!" John said defending Trish.

"It's not my fault Trish is an old slut!" Christy said laughing with Lita.

"And it's not her fault nobody bought your playboy magazine!" John said with a smirk. Christy and Lita's laughs turned into a disgusted look. There both sneered and walked away. John laughed.

"Thanks…" John turned around to see a sweet and innocent Trish Stratus looking into his eyes.

"No problem, everything I said is true," He replied. Trish smiled. He grinned back.

"Um… so… uh… good luck on your match," Trish said kindly.

"I would wish you luck to but c'mon! Everyone knows Christy Hemme can't beat you!" John said kindly back.

Trish laughed. "Thank you, I don't know what I was saying, of coarse your going to beat JBL," She said laughing. They got closer.

"HEY!" They looked over to see Amy approaching them. She pushed Trish. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BIGGEST SLUT IN THE WWE IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GOT TO GO AFTER MY MAN!" She yelled.

John got in the way and held Amy. Trish walked away.

"John what was going on?" She said looking into his blue eyes.

"Um well I was wondering about you and the same thing about JBL?" He said annoyed.

"JOHN! He's always liked me since I was his image consultant! He just jumped on me! You know I would never do that to you! Right?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Your right," He said hugging her.

"I'm coming to the ring with you tonight, okay? I want JBL to know that he will never get his hands on me again," She said wiping away a tear.

"I will never let him," He said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Please don't talk to Trish again," She said.

John stumbled "Um, all right," He said. He really did like Amy.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. Soon enough they were making out.

He broke the kiss. "I love you Amy," He said.

"I love you too," She said.

"I cant wait to see JBL's face when you come to the ring with me," He said.

She laughed. What was he thinking Amy loves him and she would never hurt him.

Soon it was his match.

**Trish's POV **

****

Cena's music hit and he came out with Amy came out.

"THAT TRAMP! She said throwing a piece of her chocolate at the TV screen. She had successfully beat Christy.

JBL looked shocked.

"AMY'S HERE WITH JOHN!" Michael Cole shouted.

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE!" Tazz yelled back at Cole.

The match started. And it was one hell of a match, if you were rooting for John but if you were rooting for JBL… haha suckers.

**END OF POV **

At the end Cena held up the title. Amy ran up and kissed him on the cheek. He put his arm around her. Then she slapped him! She ran up and kissed JBL on the lips. JBL and Amy left holding hands. Halfway through the entrance area, They started making out leaving John embarrassed and mad in the ring. All the sudden Trish came out from behind them and started beating the hell out of Amy. JBL went to attack her but when John came he ran leaving Amy there.

Soon enough, Amy was covered in blood from Trish. She ran.

Trish and John looked into each others eyes. They got closer and they kissed. John started making the kiss more passionate and Trish broke the kiss about 2 minutes later. They both held up there titles and walked out together.

**_please review and i hope you enjoy this chapter_**


	3. Feelings

**_Sorry for taking a long time to update and thanks to people who reviewed _**

**__**

****

**_Feelings _**

**__**

****

**Trish's POV **

****

****

It was Monday night raw and Trish had successfully defended her women's title. She needed someone to talk to about her feelings for John.

****

****

_'How can I talk to someone about him if I'm not sure about how I feel…?' _She thought to herself. _'I need someone to talk to! C'mon TRISH! You got to have some friends to talk to!'_

Trish almost burst into tears when she realized that her best friend ever Lita doesn't even like her anymore she's even best friends with Christy now! Not only Lita! Molly hates her since she turned on her, Gail is gone. Stacy and Trish haven't been friends for quite some time now. She was even desperate enough to talk to a guy about her feelings! Okay, so let's think. Chris and Christian hate her. Tomko hates her. Edge is waayy! To obsessed with the world heavyweight championship to even listen to her. Kane is trying to kill her.

Gene Snitsky scares the HELL out of her. Viscera wants to rape her so she's staying away from him. Who else could she possibly talk to?

Then she started to cry.

"Hey Trish, are you all right?" A familiar voice said to her.

**John's POV **

****

****

John sat in his hotel room thinking about why Amy cheated on him… WITH JBL! Then there was a knock on his door.

John got up and opened it. Rey and Randy were there.

"Hey," They said together.

"Yo," He said back. John wasn't his normal self. He was very depressed.

"John are you ok?" Rey asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking about Amy," He said.

They both got confused looks on there faces.

"John, remember you like Trish now and she obviously likes"- Randy said getting cut off.

"DON'T TELL ME WHO THE HELL I LIKE!" John yelled.

They both even looked more confused.

"Wait, are you saying that you don't like Trish?" Rey asked.

John laughed. "Hell no! She's a stupid whore and I needed someone to help me get Amy back!" John said.

Randy laughed too. Rey thought that was sick and twisted!

"Ha! Your right! She is a whore! That's why I was confused why you were wasting your time on her in the first place!" Randy said laughing. "Man you're a good actor!"

"Are you crazy?" Rey asked. "You're playing with her feelings! Don't you have a brain! You're going to hurt her!" Rey said freaking out. Then he left.

"I think it's funny," Randy said with a shrug.

"I need some time alone," John said. Reys words really got to him.

"Ok man, see yah," He said leaving.

**Trish's POV **

****

"Are you?" They asked again.

"Yeah," She getting up. Why were they helping her?

"Are you sure? You want to tell me what's wrong?" They said.

"Ha! And is there a reason I would tell you?" She said trying to be her normal rude bitchy self.

"You really look like you need someone to talk to," They said.

"Why, so you and Lita can go tell people what's in my head?"

**End of POV's **

****

****

**_I hope you liked it and if you didn't sorry_****_L, please r and r_**


	4. Decisions

_**Sorry for taking a long time to update and thanks to people who reviewed**_

_**Decisions **_

**Trish's POV**

"Fine Trish, I understand that you wouldn't want to tell us, bye then," Christy got up and left.

Wow another person who doesn't want to waste there time on me.

"Listen, Trish, I know we haven't really gotten along lately but I also need to talk to someone," Lita told me.

"Um, Lita, you have Christy to talk to," I said. I was really confused.

"Would you want to tell all your secrets to someone who can't fight in anything more than a pillow fight and that has a brain made of sunshine and rainbows," Lita said.

I laughed. "I'll pass," I said. We both laughed.

"Ok so what's going on?" I said to Lita.

"Well… Kane! Everyone thinks I like him now but it's quite the opposite! I HATE HIM SOOO MUCH!" Lita said angerly.

"Oh my! I thought you liked the angry freak!" I said

"NO! But there is someone I like…" Lita started

"Oh my god! Who!" I said excitedly

"Edge!" she said with a smile.

"Not who I was expecting. I was expecting like Matt Hardy or someone," I told her.

"No way! He couldn't even save me from the big red freak!" She told me we both laughed. "So what's going on with you?" She asked me.

"Ok, well I really really really! Like john cena! He is so sweet, kind, and hot!" I said we both laughed. "But I never knew who to tell. I thought that you and Christy were bff and Stacy wouldn't talk to me and I wont talk to go go daddy slut or molly hates me now and gail is gone And Victoria has gone crazy and who wants to talk to jazz! Really?" We both laughed more.

**John's POV**

I didn't know what to do. Call Trish or Amy? Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"JOHN HELP ME PLEASE! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Amy told me over the phone.

"Amy whats wrong?" I said not remembering what she did to me.

"JBL is going to your hotel and said he was going to end stuff now!"

"Then why do I need to help you?"

"Because when he gets back he says I'm next!"

I ran right out the door and to my car I drove to Amy's room. I opened the door and saw something disgusting. Amy and JBL making out then they looked at me and started laughing.

"Don't you learn?" Amy said in her screechy voice laughing like a hyena.

"Some guys are just too pathetic," JBL said wiping his drool off his mouth.

I automatically ran in and started beating the shit out of JBL. He was too messed up in his head to fight back and so Amy called room service. They came in and banned me from the hotel.

I got back to my room. Right away I phoned Trish, even though I know she will get hurt soon.

"Hello," She said over the phone.

"Yo, Trish? Is John," I said. I heard giggling and whispering that I couldn't understand.

"Hi, how are you?" She said.

"Not too good," I said sadly.

"Aw! What's wrong?" She asked me and the giggling stopped.

"I haven't seen you lately," I told her. The giggling and whispering started again. "So when can I see you?" I asked her.

"Right now," she told me.


	5. Using Trish

**_Sorry for taking a long time to update and thanks to people who reviewed. _**

**__**

****

**_Using Trish _**

**__**

**__**

**Trish's POV **

****

****

"Okay then I'll see you soon," I told John.

"Yeah I'll be there in 15 minutes," He said to me.

Then we hung up. I was in heaven for a moment and then I realized. I have 15 minutes to get ready for him! I lit some scented candles so my house would smell nice. Then I had to make sure everything else looked nice. Thank god my cleaning lady came yesterday! I thought.

"SHIT! 5 more minutes!" I looked through my closet. "No no no no no NO!" I said throwing thing on my bed. In the end I decided to wear my red halter top with a tight leather skirt. "Time for my makeup." I said to myself.

I was in the middle of putting on my eye liner when the door bell rang.

"SHIT!" My bed was still covered in clothes and I wasn't done putting on my makeup. I just through everything my laundry basket and put on my lipstick. I put my make up in shelf. The door bell rang again. I quickly ran to get the door while I flattened my hair in case it was a bit puffy. I quickly glanced at my clock.

"He's early," I said to myself. Then I opened the door. John looked so sexy! He was wearing his usual Jeans and Jersey but he just looked so much sexier then normal.

**John's Pov **

****

Trish was holding back drool. It was just obvious. She looked pretty hot but she was trying to hard.

"Hey," I said to her. Trish was too stunned I was in her house.

"Hey," She answered back as I walked in.

"Nice house," I said truthfully it was pretty clean tidy and big.

"Thanks," She said blushing. She was so into me!

"Listen Trish I need to tell you something," I said. "I really like you and your so beautiful I can't stop thinking about and I don't really want to. I love everything about you. The way you look, the way you talk and your personality. Your like an angel. I love you."

"I love you too," She said to me.

Then I went closer to her and we kissed. She was pretty good. Figures its probably all the slut does. We started moving a bit faster. I took off her top and started to take off her bra. She took off my jersey…

**_Hope you liked if you didn't I'm sorry! Please R&R _**

**__**


End file.
